


Movie Night

by ospreyx



Category: RWBY
Genre: Deepthroating, Face-Fucking, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:27:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23316874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ospreyx/pseuds/ospreyx
Summary: Qrow was never one to back down from a challenge.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 17
Kudos: 125





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CaptainReina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainReina/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Fair Game Week 2020](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23176942) by [CaptainReina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainReina/pseuds/CaptainReina). 



> a birthday present, of course :)))
> 
> this starts directly in a scene of a certain fair game movie night that made my heart soft. i know nothing about these characters so this is probably ooc but fuck it. we're all only here for gratuitous dick sucking, anyways.

“All right! The movie’s starting.”

“Damn,” Qrow murmured, lips brushing just below Clover’s jawline. “I hoped I could avoid it if I distracted you long enough.”

Clover’s hands fell to his thighs. With a grin, he taunted, “ _Nothing_ can distract me from a good movie.”

Qrow huffed against his skin. “Is that a challenge?”

He pressed another kiss to Clover’s skin, lower this time, fingers trailing down to tug idly at the collar of Clover’s shirt. He felt how Clover’s grasp tightened over his thighs, lingering for just a moment before they slid upwards onto his hips. 

“Maybe it is,” Clover hummed.

He kissed at Clover’s neck until the opening credits ended, progressing downwards once the beginning of whatever mind-numbing plot had begun to unfold. True to his word, Clover remained invested in the movie even after Qrow had nudged between his thighs and palmed at the outline of his cock. He nuzzled briefly into the crook where Clover’s hip met his thigh. 

Amusing as it was, he was half-hard by the time Qrow pulled him free. Qrow mouthed lazily along the length of Clover’s cock, kisses wet and open-mouthed against him, messy enough to ease the glide of Qrow’s hand on his heated skin. It wasn’t long before Clover was painfully hard in Qrow’s grasp. Qrow stroked him a few times, stopping only to wrap his lips around the exposed head.

If even the smallest amount of attention was the means to victory, then Qrow had absolutely won; Clover’s fingers threaded into Qrow’s hair in the wake of his languid, deliberate suck. He pushed Qrow’s bangs back, combing gently, his petting remarkably fond despite the touch being soft in a way that was idle. Distant.

Distracted.

Qrow glanced upwards. Clover’s gaze remained determinedly glued to the movie, even while he ran his fingers through his hair. Disinterested, it seemed, but with how hard he was, how he twitched in Qrow’s mouth on the next shallow glide downwards, Qrow didn’t believe it for a second.

Qrow pulled off of him, instead sinking lower to drag the flat of his tongue from base to tip. He repeated the action a few times, enticingly languid, until Clover let out a pleased sigh. Finally, he tore his attention away from the explosions and glanced downwards. 

For a moment, Clover showed nothing but blatant disinterest. It might have been discouraging were it not for the way he immediately flushed and sighed out a wordless sound. Qrow would laugh if he could. Declare his victory, even, if it wasn’t for Clover pushing his head downwards.

He took the head into his mouth again, the thick weight on the back of his tongue incredibly enticing. His hand stroked at what he hadn’t fit into his mouth yet, his movements shallow despite how badly he wanted it harder, _deeper_. He passed his own hand over Clover’s, still tangled in his hair, a needy sound muffled in his throat.

Thankfully, Clover seemed to get the memo; he finally allowed himself to buck upwards into the slick, tight grip of Qrow’s throat. Qrow tugged at the hem of his pajama pants, pulling it lower on his thighs, nose pressing against Clover’s pelvis with stunning ease. The weight of Clover’s cock in his throat was strikingly heady; he swallowed thickly, and the sound Clover made in response was _astoundingly_ obscene. 

It made Qrow’s head spin.

He ran his tongue along what he could as he pulled back. Clover’s fingers halted in his hair on the next exquisite glide downwards, another groan leaving him, the intrusion bringing small traces of tears welling along Qrow’s waterline. It was never enough to actually gag on - hadn’t been for years, but that was neither here nor there - but Clover had a way of letting go when things got exceptionally messy.

Had a way of getting rough with Qrow when he couldn’t think straight.

So Qrow swallowed him down a few more times, until saliva trailed down the straining column of his throat, until Clover was dripping precome onto his tongue. He pulled off completely, tears staining his cheeks, a glistening string lingering from the tip of Clover’s dick to Qrow’s lower lip. 

It was as disgusting as it was intoxicating; he stroked rhythmically, mouthing at the head, glancing upwards where Clover watched him. Enraptured, as it were, a helpless noise leaving him, the movie entirely forgotten.

“You’re gorgeous,” Clover breathed. Soft, almost reverent, as if Qrow’s mouth on his dick was a sight to behold. _Ridiculous._

“I’m a mess,” Qrow corrected.

Clover only grinned at that. “You look stunning when you get a little messy with me, handsome.”

Qrow’s cheeks burned at the endearment. Instead of responding, he returned his attention to Clover’s cock, vastly more interested in feeling the hard glide in his throat. At the very least, Clover didn’t spew anymore heart-wrenchingly sincere compliments at him; he was impatient, as well, his grip in Qrow’s hair tightening before he shoved him back down onto his cock.

The first few thrusts were shallow, almost tentative, his breaths coming out baited and tremulous as Qrow swallowed him down on every thrust inwards. It didn’t take long before Clover was thrusting in earnest - fingers rubbing soothing circles at the back of Qrow’s head, offering what little guidance he could as Qrow eagerly met every thrust.

Qrow was only faintly aware of Clover’s other hand nudging insistently at his own until their fingers intertwined. What a sap. 

The pace they fell into felt natural, with how easily Qrow’s nose would press against Clover’s pelvis, how smooth every thrust into the grip of his throat was. He was desperate in the same way that Clover was desperate, throat straining nicely, noises punching their way out of Qrow’s chest at each hard press at the back of his throat.

The sounds Clover made were absolutely lovely. Qrow adored every breathless sound, every groan going straight to his own dick, until his head was spinning too much to focus on anything that wasn’t Clover fucking his mouth. He absentmindedly ground into the mattress, but it wasn’t enough to get off on, the sensation as torturous as it was pleasant.

Clover eventually shoved his head downwards and kept him there, squeezing Qrow’s hand as he came, thighs quaking under him. Qrow swallowed around him, another well of tears rolling down his cheeks, relishing in how astoundingly full his throat was. He was delightfully light headed by the time Clover’s grip eased and allowed him to pull off with an obscenely wet noise.

Saliva and come clung to his lips, dripping onto his chin, smearing over the front of Clover’s already ruined pajama pants. Qrow nuzzled into Clover’s inner thigh, his breaths ragged, the heat between his own thighs almost unbearable. He lifted his head when Clover started petting him again, looking stupidly star-struck, so hopelessly fond. It made Qrow’s chest tighten.

Clover ran his thumb along Qrow’s cheek. He leaned into the touch, voice shallow and rough when he pointed out, “You know what this means. Right?”

“Rub your success in my face, why don’t you,” Clover grumbled, but he didn’t actually seem all that displeased by the loss.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hello to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/ospreyxxx) ✨


End file.
